disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Give Up
"Give Up" is a Gospel/Power pop musical number in the episode, "Last Train to Bustville", which is played as Candace finally lets go of her urge to bust her brothers after mishearing Glenda Wilkins' speech about pushing forward and not giving up. Lyrics :Danny Jacob: It's not bad to have goals per se when your :teacher, coach, and counselor ask. :Cold hard reality can get in your way :when you're really not up to the task. :Well you've been scheming and spying and screaming and crying, :but you know there's still something that you're still not trying. :Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! :Danny Jacob: You've been trying to sell this so long :Even though there's no one out there buying. :Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! :Danny Jacob: I know, you're tired of the same old song, :But it's not really failing if you're not even trying. :Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! :Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo-Doot-Doo-Doo :Danny Jacob: It's like you're banging your head against the same old wall, :baby all you got to show is a bruise, :(All you got show is a bruise) :Well it's a crazy thing to do to just keep on repeating, :all these actions that will only lead to cranial bleeding. :Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! :Danny Jacob: It's time for you to throw in the towel, capitulate and raise the white flag. :Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give Up! :Danny Jacob: And don't be bitter just because you're a quitter, you can even hold up your head up and brag. :That's right, you gave up. :She gave up! She gave up! :Chorus: I Gave Up! :Candace: That's right, I never even suited up, folks. :Chorus: I Gave Up! :Candace: I threw the baby out with the bath water. :Chorus: I Gave Up! :Candace: I forgot the Alamo! :Chorus: I Gave Up! :Candace: I'm not even going for the bronze. :Chorus: I Gave Up! :Candace: I'm staying right here man, :Chorus: I Gave Up! :Candace: In this hammock, I like it. Aw, it's beautiful man. Notes *This is the longest song Candace has sung only by herself without any other characters. *The painter in the song is the same one that sang a line in City of Love from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *''Give Up'' is the second song where more than one Candace appears. The other is Me, Myself, and I from the episode "Split Personality". At one point, 25 Candaces are seen on the screen. Errors *When the line passes by the army, Candace flashes by the motorcycle driver for a single frame. *At the end when Candace is in the hammock, there is a rock below her, but from the top view, the rock is gone. *The shadow of a rope is seen in the top down view of Candace in the hammock, but in the side view, no rope is seen. Also, a hammock does not have a rope in real life. *After the boxer is told to give up, his black eye permanently disappears. Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Gospel songs